


Day 13 - Enforcer

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [13]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dinner, Hunter - Freeform, Kindness, Other, Overworked, enforcer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: I...have no idea what's going on right now. The characters are responsible for whatever appears and I'm ok with that....for once.





	Day 13 - Enforcer

With a wary sigh, August closed the door to their office. It had been a hell of a day with a morning meeting, two debriefings, a two-hour long interrogation, and a new Enforcer that had been recruited. It was the last one that had taken the most out of August. There was too much to go over and not enough time. So the rest of it was to take place first thing after tomorrow morning's meeting.

August couldn't _wait_.

With a roll of their eyes, they walked over to their desk and sat down ungracefully. Placing their head in their hands, elbows on the desk, a pained sigh loosened from their lips. How many years had they been doing this now? How many more until they finally quit? No, August knew themselves better than that. They would **never** quit. There was too much to do, too much at stake, and they were too damn good at their job.

Sighing once more, they straightened in their chair only to notice the basket in the corner of their desk. It was tucked away neatly as to not disturb anything on it and they could feel one eyebrow raise in suspicion. That wasn't supposed to be there. They also didn't know who it could be from unless...

A rare grin formed on their face as they hastily reached for it. Sure enough, the note on top of it was in a handwriting they started to realize they couldn't go a single day without seeing.

_Got back from my mission early. Report is in the unread pile on your desk. Not too many decorations this time, I promise!_

_Missed you! XOXOXOX,_

_Rose_

_P.S. - I found a bottle of your fav on my way back to Lunaris. It's in the basket with some dinner since I know you probably didn't get a chance to eat today._

With a laugh, they brushed their lips gently against the note then looked inside the basket. Sure enough the bottle was there along with food that smelled way too good right now. It got them to realize just how hungry they were but not for food.

August had missed Rose dearly during this last mission. It had been the longest one they sent her on since she arrived and while Rhapsody checked on them while she was gone, it just wasn't the same. They missed the messy pink pigtails that swayed every time she moved her head. Missed her infectious laugh and the knowing, warm burgundy eyes they felt himself drown in every time they looked at her. Most of all they missed the conversations, her soft embrace, the way she just listened and never forced them to say more than they wanted to.

_They missed her._ All the things they knew and had yet to discover. Everything she said and didn't say at once. Her very presence itself that had come to mean everything in the world to them.

And now she was back. August wondered where she was that very second and cut their eyes to the clock. She was probably still back on her way home considering how warm the food was. They got up and peeked out of their office door. Because it was so late it was quiet and not a lot of people were around if anyone was still there other than them.

Mind made up, they got their coat and picked up the basket, quickly and silently making their way to Rose's house. If they were lucky, they wouldn't be eating this alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rose is sweeter than candy. Let her love you, August~ ❤
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
